All I want is freedom
by Azarasaki
Summary: Fran, being abused by his mother for the blame of his father's death and for stress, wished to be free. Bel, who was a transfer student from Russia, took interest into the little Froggy boy. Would he be able to help Fran out of his misery? ((Bel x Fran and side pairings ))
1. Chapter 1

**Saki-chan: Wheeeeeee~ Sorry, I just had to make this. Bel being Fran's prince and all. Huehuehuehue. The inspiration I got? Well, My life. Huehuehuehue. As long as my feelings are strong, I'll be able to write this *^* I'm still thinking of the rating :s What are your guys thoughts? For now, I'll just keep it T. It might change in the Future Because of my perverted self**

**Disclaimer: Saki does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning: B26 aka Bel x Fran**

* * *

Large bruises with deep cuts scattered all over the lying boy's body from the activity experienced earlier on. The sight was simply horrid. Any man to just walk in there would think it was a dead body, freshly killed with a murder on the loose. Mass amounts of blood piled up next to the cold boys figure as his emotionless eyes gazed the ceiling. "You deserve this" The one who caused all this, scoffed before pulling on her jacket to and exiting the house to finally have some fresh air. The blood loss was too much, the child might've died by now.

It happened so quickly. Being beaten was one of the things he'd receive everyday. He was pretty much used to the pain now. But this, this seemed like an end to him. It seemed his mother actually intended to kill him this time.

Why? Why couldn't he escape all this? Was he too scared to? Was he afraid of the consequences?

More of the crimson liquid gathered up next to him. There were bruises literally everywhere. Arms, legs, chest, back, face, even his little package. Only his ankle seemed to be broken.

When would this madness end?

Fran never knew

It started five years ago, when Fran was nine. Mom and dad continuously argued all day and night. It seemed they weren't satisfied with each other. One day, his dad just suddenly ran off with another woman. It was rather surprising. Their dad didn't look like the type of guy to cheat, yet, he did.

That's when he discovered his fathers dead body in his room.

Once the news stroke to his mom, she took all her anger out on Fran, blaming it all on him. She went insane. In the previous beatings, she managed to break Fran's ribs.

Ever since the beating started, he forgot all about emotions. He forgot pain, happiness, sadness, anger, love, all that. This encouraged the mother to her activities Even more. Not seeing any emotion on her sons face fascinated her.

The child lay there for a few more minutes before getting up, ignoring the sharp headache and drowsiness. Everywhere stung like a mother, facial not changing.

He had to mend his terrible wounds.

He walked over to the living room and took out a first aid box he secretly kept under the sofa. Gingerly opening it, he spotted alcohol pads and took them out along with bandages. The wounds were really bad, if not treated, it would become infected which would expose him to more dangers.

Not that he cared or anything.

After aiding himself, he put the box back and stood up. In front of the mirror, he looked like shit. Now how'd he explain all this to the school?

Yeah, even with the horrible treatment, he was able to attend school, his favorite place. It was a place of freedom, away from the demon who confined him, beating away.

Nevermind the bullying, Fran still enjoyed being at at school. Especially the rooftop. That was his favorite place in the school. It was a place of calmness. Staring up at the clouds would be fun; seeing how freely they could run.

ah, he wanted to be free.

The clock chimed at twelve, signaling bed time before the demon returned. It had been an hour since she left. He already cleansed the blood off of him and swept the stained floor.

Swiftly, he climbed up the stairs to where his bedroom was. It was one door down to his mothers.

He opened the door to reveal his green room.

Everything was green. His bed, the walls, the lamp, the bookshelf, the nightstand, his bag- you get the point

Green was his favorite color.

The bed looked so inviting, without a question he jumped into the bed. The soft comfort hurt his back but soon after relaxed.

Sleeping was one of the things he liked. Sleeping was a great get away from reality. No pain no nothing. It was a shame he never got to dream

But this night was different.

"_Froooggyy~" a voice which belonged to a young man followed by a little laughter, called out. Said boy perked up and searched for the owner of the voice only to behold the sight of darkness. "I'll be there very soon" it said again. No matter how much Fran tried, he couldn't find the source of the voice. It was a calm and soothing voice but in a creepy way. Just then, something came behind him and trapped him into a tight embrace. The teal headed male attempted to struggle out the sudden action but found himself enjoying it. "It's alright, I'll free you from your misery" it cooed. Fran stopped struggling and started hugging the figure back. It felt so soothing. "Shishishi, I lo-"_

The sound of a beeping alarm clock woke him up from his peaceful slumber. By then, Fran completely forgot about his little dream he had.

It read 5:50 in red, bold letters. Yawning, he clicked the snooze button and quickly got out of bed feeling fresh.

Yes, he was a morning person And it was time for school~

Sighing, Fran walked over to his closet and slipped his school uniform on, considering he slept in only his boxers.

the uniform was a simple blue shirt with sleeves coming just above the elbow. It had a blue and red striped tie with black shorts. It fit his petite shape perfectly.

Once all ready, he descended down the stairs to the bathroom and then the kitchen for breakfast.

once done, he grabbed his bag and slipped on his shoes.

It was a nice weather out. Dark clouds covered the sun making it look darker and warm wind whirled by. Just the type of weather Fran admire. He liked the rain and getting drenched by it.

Casting his thoughts aside he walked in the middle of the road to school. It was a habit to walk there. No worries, hardly any car past by. Now back to school. It was a five minute walk. It wasn't far away.

Suddenly, there was a beeping behind him. The boy looked behind him to see a large truck speeding truck towards him.

Was it going to hit him?

No

Sorry for your disappointment.

Fran simply stepped to the sidewalk, being grazed by the passing truck. Not even a grunt or flinched emitted from him.

The wound lay on his arm next to the other ugly bruises. It wasn't as bad as last night, he paid no mind and walked on.

At least he was able to make up an excuse for the injuries given by his mother.

He finally reached school when it started raining. It was a shame to miss getting wet from the rain (**Holy shit that sounds wrong**)

It was quiet. Well, he was the first to enter school. It was only six after all and school begun at eight.

Fran walked up to his shoe locker and opened it only to see his indoor shoes to be covered with mud. Aha, oh the bullying. It was a good thing he kept extras in his bag in case something happened.

After the matter was settled and dealt with, he walked into class. Strangely, his home room teacher, Mr. Reborn, wasn't present.

At least he didn't have bullets through his head.

Fran's seat was way in the back of the room where he sat alone. Nobody wanted to sit with him. They all hated him for some reason.

From fourth grade up to ninth, he was constantly bullied. He never knew why- it didn't really bother him. He didn't care what people thought of him. They do what they do, none of his concern.

He slumped down on his desk with a sigh and gazed at the way away window to admire the dark clouds.

Time passed by and the room slowly filled, still no sign of their homes room teacher.

Finally, the bell rang and Mr. Reborn entered with a student following behind. A transfer student from Russia to be clear.

After the 'Stand Bow Sit' thing, Mr. Reborn finally introduced the waiting blond. "Good morning class. We have a transfer student from Russia. His name is Belphagor. Treat him kindly"

At the name, Fran looked up at the student only to see that he was staring at him.

Belphagor, eh?

* * *

**Saki-chan: Done for today~ What do you guys think? Please leave a Review ;-; I know I should be updating my other stories but I had an urge to write this **


	2. Invitation

**Saki-chan: OOCness ahead QQ I dunno, Kay. This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfic so go easy on me. Reborn...yeah, he's totally out of character if you ask me. QQ oh yeah, I decided to change to rating to M. Future chapters and all. Blood, gore and shit. Sorry, my life and all ;-; but you can still read this chapter since it contains no sexual activities...for now ôwô a little fluff in the end of ze chapter. Expect mistakes, my iPhone hates me QAQ**

**Oh yes, I had to change the WHOLE freaking story THREE freaking times. And yeah, late update. I'm terribly sorry ;-; I had health problems QAQ**

**Disclaimer: Saki does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Fran Pov.

Once the transfers name escaped Mr. Reborn's lips, I looked up. It sure was an odd name. But I also noticed the strange blond looking straight at me with a creepy grin. That was..odd. Why was he staring at me? Eh, maybe he wants to make fun of me too...oh well

"Ushishishi~ You peasants may address the prince as Belphegor-sama" he laughed.

Wow, talk about stuck up. He even speaks in third language. How fake.

Wait

His voice...It seemed familiar. Like I've heard it somewhere before...Must be my imagination. After the introduction, I looked down at my math note book, adjusting the wristband that covered my ugly bruises and sighed. This day wouldn't be good at all.

"Sit next to Fran"

At my name, I peaked up to see Mr. Reborn pointing to me. Well shit. What a day this would be. Belphegor walked up to me and did his creepy ushishi laugh. Why me? Well, all of the desks were taken except mine. People just hated me.

"Ha! The jerk is gonna sit with it!"

"The asshole deserves it"

"oh look, they're staring into each other eyes. GAY"

"GAY LOVE"

Well that escalated quickly. Yeah, in school I was referred to an it. Not even considered a human. But now gay? The stupidity of people scares me.

The fake prince sat next to me. Oh yes, I felt really uncomfortable. One, I was not used to a person this close to me, two he kept staring at me. What a weirdo.

"Shishi, you look like a frog~" the blond ushi'ed (apparently it's a word now)

I simply ignored the teasing voice of the male, along with his presence and studied my algebra book. Honestly, algebra was a piece cake. But this seemed like eight grade math, considering that I'm a freshman. It also seemed that I was acing algebra while others were failing. What gives? Their stupid minds can't handle the simple math.

My concentration was broken when I felt a poke to my arm, where it was bruised when the truck almost ran me over. Even though it hurt like a bitch, I showed no expression and looked towards Belphegor with my dead, teal eyes. What did he want now?

I noticed him staring at where he poked and mentally cursed. It was bleeding. "ushi, the Froggy's bleeding"

No shit Sherlock.

As if on cue, Lusuria, the schools nurse, barged into the room. The flamboyant male's eyes glittered with tears and twirled right to me.

"Fran darling!" He squealed. "You didn't come to my room this morning. You had me wo- OH MY!" He practically screamed. "That wound must be treated immediately" with that said, the nurse dragged me away into his office, slamming the classroom door shut.

That was quite a scene...

* * *

In a minute or two, we reached the infirmary. I settled down on one of the beds, making myself comfortable as Lussuria, aka mama luss, gathered the materials to patch me up.

Strange, how he didn't treat me like a piece of trash like every one else did but I appreciated his help...not that I needed it. I was capable of doing this myself but he kept insisting on helping me. That's how it went since the beginning of school. He actually knew me in middle school too. But because he had to move, luss changed jobs and had to work at the high school. He's known me for three years. Three years of constant harassment. I still hadn't learnt to trust that guy...Well, a little...but not much. My schizophrenic mind wouldn't let me trust easily. I haven't even told him how I received these horrid bruises...

As for schizophrenia, it prevented me from trusting anyone. It's hard trusting someone...it felt like they're planning behind my back. Yeah, they are. Maybe they'd kill me one day...it would be a great relief to all since my presence is nothing but trouble.

There were some times when they actually ganged up on me after school. It's my fault for being a freak. If only I'd never been born...The purple birthmark under both my eyes, everybody hated it. Even I did too. Mother had it too...Is mother even the right term? I'm sorry, _Mammon_ had the same marks too.

"Oh darling, how on earth did you even get these?"

Ah, there was a question, the usual one.

"...Truck.." I murmured monotonously. Eh, I didn't really like to talk. In fact, I barely talked at all. Same with the facial expressions. I never changed them. What was there to express? Nothing but betrayed and pain was to be felt. But showing emotions was like showing weakness...that's what I was taught.

And so, I was seen as a freak.

Considered an Emotionless Robot by others.

Well, I can't argue with that...but it wasn't entirely true.

Before I knew it, my arm was patched up with a green colored bandage. Oh yay, my favorite color. I had a strange attraction to green. Maybe that's why the transfer called me a frog.

That transfer...

He seemed so familiar...I can't put my finger on it but we met somewhere before...

That laugh of his is so creepy. Where did he come up of it? Mid air? And that grin is like he's going to rape someone. Is he going to rape me? Oh god no. It's not possible anyways. How can a guy rape another guy?

Wait.

Why am I even thinking about him. My thoughts are going way to far.

"Fran?"

The voice snapped me back to reality.

damn, I dazed out again.

Well, I didn't have enough sleep last night either. I tend to daze out a lot too. But that would allow koware to- ugh never mind.

I looked up at Luss and tilted my head. God, I regret doing that. The gay squealed and glomped me, rubbing me everywhere. (It seemed koware hadn't come out.)

_Everywhere_

ugh. That was disgusting. He did have a thing for little boys anyway. Now I was worried about getting raped by him.

"Sorry Fran, you're just so cute!" Luss squeaked, attempting on calming himself down.

Sometimes Luss made me extremely uncomfortable.

Like the time he wanted to talk about gay sex.

What the hell?

No.

I do not need to know of that.

Well, that's what makes him luss. He's so sexual. Sexual is all about him, the meaning of him. He even once wanted to measure my willy. I literally flipped a table.

No.

That does not need to be measured. But then, he freaking measured it in my **sleep.** That's sexual harassment. Just no. I twitched and felt like slapping him for invading my privacy.

Then again, he is Lussuria.

I sighed again and shook the gay off me.

"It's time to get measured~" he giggled.

Oh god no. What was to measure this time?

Lussuria noticed my discomfort, "oh calm down. I'm only measuring your height and weight"

That took a load off my shoulders. Thank god it wasn't anything perverted. I dislike anything perverted.

I stood up and walked to the scale. Taking off my new indoor shoes, I stepped on it. After a minute or so, I heard a gasp from the nurse.

"oh god Fran, 69 pounds and 5'4 is definitely not healthy! Well, your height is but not your weight. You have you eat more! Just a bit lower and it would be reported to be anorexia. Why would you starve yourself!?"

I didn't exactly starve myself...that _woman_ never gave me anything to eat. I was really lucky to find that banana for breakfast. And I didn't have a job. No money no grocery. I'd be turning fifteen next year...One is supposed to be fifteen to get a job. Nobody would accept fourteen year olds...

"it's settled. You're coming over to my house to have dinner. I'll call your mother"

Wait, what? Having dinner over at the school nurses house? Dinner...I don't remember the last time having it...But then that woman...Mammon wouldn't notice...would she? Well, she's usually drunk so it wouldn't make a difference. But we're talking about Lussuria here. He might rape me in a corner. But then again, it's not possible, is it? and it would mean intruding on his life...

"I don't think it would be the best idea...I don't want to intrude you and my _mom _would probably deny that request" _  
_

"You're coming with me~ and I can persuade _anyone"_

That was true...he once convinced the principle on opening a swim club. Principle Xanxus was hard to be convinced and everybody but Luss and Mr. Squalo feared him. I do wonder why. All he did was laze around and throw stuff. And shoot people...yeah, that's why. Plus, he always kept his snow white liger by his side. It always growled at people, frightening them. But were pets even allowed in school...? I always thought Mr. Squalo, my English teacher and Lusuria were related. They acted really close...

I finally gave in, not wanting to start an argument. "Fine...but I'll talk to mom"

Saying the word 'mom' disgusted me but I didn't have any choice. Mammon was usually drunk, as I said before, so she wouldn't notice me gone...right? I hope so...

The flamboyant nurse squealed and jumped up and down with excitement. "we'll leave after school. Meet me here when you're done with class"

Now I regret agreeing...

"I'm going to class.." I trailed, getting off the bed and exiting the door without his reply.

* * *

As soon as I returned to class, whispering and staring emerged. Not caring, I took my seat next to the creepy guy. "Ushishishi Lussuria works here too" he creeped. He knew lussuira? Was the fake prince guy and nurse Lus related? It would be terrible...Hell would burn in it's own lava. Just thinking of them being brothers made me shudder. Pushing the thought aside, I tried focusing on work but that Belphegor guy wouldn't leave me alone. I snapped my head at him. "shi Why do you have those wounds" he asked. More like demanded.

I shrugged and fixed my wrist band. Bel rose an eyebrow and attacked my wrist. What the hell was wrong with that dude? Hadn't he heard of personal space? Moreover, he grabbed my wrist. I hate being touched by people. I wanted to kick him but kept a cool expression and simply stared at him.

I didn't want it ending up like last time. Actually killing the person. I had to keep myself under control, that's what senpai always told me.

The bel dude took my green wrist band off. But as he did, I immediately hugged my arm protectively, refraining him to see my scars and bruises. I didn't like people seeing my bruises. "froggy's emo?" he asked.

Ugh, did he see it? And did he just call me Emo? (I know, not all Emo's cut. It's a style, right? sorry to have offended you)

* * *

**Saki-chan: I wanted to write more but some emotional shit has been going on. I can't keep up with it. I feel dead inside ;-; sorry for the late update too.**

**If you have any questions, go ahead and ask. I also need someone to proof read my work...I'm too lazy to do it and I don't catch many mistakes. ENGRISH IS MAI SECOND LANGAUAGE OKIE?**

**Review? (I might have disappointed you people with this chapter /: then again, I'm in an emotional state right now ;-; The love will come way later. At least I got to experience what it felt like to be loved...yeah, I'm gonna go now. Bye Bye) **


End file.
